


His New Eyes

by orphan_account



Series: How To... [4]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-21
Updated: 2014-07-21
Packaged: 2018-02-09 20:17:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1996431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	His New Eyes

His New Eyes

Prompt from snowyalice-Michael's point of view during his turning during 'How to Train an American Vampire'. I am a sucker for vampire transformation fics.

Just a small drabble.

**_ AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH- AH-AH-AH-AH-AH- _ **

Michael felt nothing at first. There was the vague sensation of floating, but he couldn’t see anything through the darkness. He couldn’t feel the bed beneath him anymore or the covers or Gavin’s arms around him.

Nothing but this...thick blanket of darkness suspending him, holding him down, Michael wasn’t sure but it was there and it was _suffocating._

Then came the pain.

This horrific pain spreading from his throat, his stomach, his mouth. It was everywhere, forcing his lips apart in a scream with no sound, just him trying to pull in oxygen that wasn’t there, to call for help that wasn’t going to come. It was like...No. There was no way to describe it. It was the very definition of unimaginable.

Michael tried to call for Gavin, tried to find his mate, to beg him to just end it. He briefly saw a vision of Gavin standing in the doorway, a shocked expression on his face, then there was the sound of an animal in the room. Michael wanted to ask Gavin why there was a wild animal in the room. Was it hurting him? Was it the reason he was in so much pain?

Eventually, the pain stopped. There was an uncomfortable sensation in his jaw but otherwise, he was numb, just left in that suffocating darkness once more, alone.

He tried to speak. He wanted Gavin there, to speak with him and try and soothe this horrible sense of loneliness that filled him but he couldn’t. It felt like his jaw was wired shut and every time he opened his mouth, wires pulled at every nerve there, sending shots of pain throughout his body.

Then, finally, everything stopped. The darkness was gone. The pain was gone. He opened his eyes.

And the first thing he saw, with his new eyes, was Gavin.


End file.
